Our Starry Night
'Our Starry Nigh't is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.com. It was published on 11/4/2014. Overview On a clear night Beni saw one boy doing something she never would have expected. After learning about whatwas happening that day she decided to stay. What will happen after words? Story It is a clear and starry nights and Beni was just heading home. It has been a long day of walking around for her and she was quite tired and ready to rest. But then she saw something she never expected to see. She saw Ceylan running towards the park carrying what looks like a telescope. She never really liked the blue haired boy but she was really curious about what he was doing at that time of night, so she followed him. She was right. He was at the park and he was setting up his telescope. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, so she went up to him and asked directly on what he was doing. "What are you doing?" She said startling the boy who did not see or hear her. "I could be asking you the same thing." He said obviously annoyed that she was there. Beni took a good look at Ceylan's telescope and was impressed with how good he was handling it. "Why do you have that out? Is something going on tonight?" She asked with much curiosity. "Like you would be interested in what I was doing." Ceylan said going back to setting up his telescope. "Your right but this time I really am interested because it actually seems interesting." Beni said. Ceylan was not amused that she thought nothing he did was interesting but at this point he didn't really care. He just wanted to get this over with, so she would leave. "Well, since you don't know, there is a meteor shower going on today. Since it is actually a clear tonight I figured I watch it out here." "A meteor shower? You're interested in that stuff? That is unexpected." Beni said quite shocked that the normally goofy boy had such a serious interest. "Well I am." Ceylan said still annoyed. "Now that you know you can leave now." Ceylan was finally really for the shower. "No. I don't think I will leave just yet." Beni said mostly to annoy this boy. "Come on bubblegum head. I know you don't like this stuff, so why ruin my fun." Ceylan said angrily. "Actually this is interesting and sounds a little fun. I would like to see it too." Beni said smiling causing Ceylan to go silent. He really didn't know what to think now. She says she is interested but she is also one to lie to get what she wants. After thinking about it for awhile Ceylan finally gave up and let her stay just as long as she didn't get in the way. While they waiting they decided to sit on the swings. After many minutes of silence Ceylan finally broke it. "So…why did you decided to stay to watch it? You know you could have watched it from your house." Ceylan said because he was curious. Beni had to think about it. "I don't know. I guess seeing you trying so hard to do what you like kind of interested me." Ceylan was embarrassed by this and Beni was actually a little embarrassed saying it. "Still…" Ceylan said not completely understanding. "You don't have to watch it with me." Beni had to think again. "It is fine. It is interesting to see the goof ball act serious once in awhile." Beni said in a joking manner. "So that is why you were interested." Ceylan said not feeling embarrassed anymore. "Mostly." Beni said smiling and looking at the stars. "Another reason is because I never really paid attention to stuff like this. Actually I never really took an interest in anything." She thought for a moment. "On Earth at least." Ceylan looked at her and he could tell she was a little sad and even though they didn't get along he still felt sorry for her. "Well, I hope you like this." Then he smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back. "I hope so too." That was when a light appeared in the sky. Beni and Ceylan looked straight up and watched as more and more stars flow though the sky. It was a wonder to both of them. Ceylan had to look over at Beni to see if she was enjoying it and he was happy to see she was smiling brightly at each star. He got off the swing and went to his telescope to have a closer looked. Beni was curious and went to him. "May I look too?" Beni asked. Ceylan smiled and said, "Sure, but please be careful." He said a little nervous. "Don't worry." She held on gentle and looked through. It was weird looking through the lens but it was still very beautiful. She lifted her head and said. "Nice but I think I like it better without the telescope." Ceylan smiled and answered back, "I think I can agree. I mainly brought this to test it out and after words check out other stars but oh well. " With that they sat back now and even lay down on the grass to watch the rest of the stars. Neither of them said a word but they both knew this was fun. When it was all over they even stayed a bit longer to make sure it was done. After awhile Beni got up and said, "I guess it's over." Ceylan also got up. "I guess so." "I better get home." Beni said beginning to stand up. "Yeah. My folks took me to get home after it was done." Ceylan explained. Beni smiled at began to walk away. Ceylan watched her and out of nowhere he felt like asking, "Do you want me to walk you home." Ceylan had no clue why he asked but he was embarrassed that he did. Beni turned around in shock and said, "No. That is fine. I don't live to far away. Plus you need to get that telescope of yours." Ceylan remembered that and laughed at himself. "You're right. Sorry. See you later. I guess." Ceylan's is awkwardly. "Right." Beni said not really knowing what else to say. With that they parted ways but that memory will always remain. Actually they both hoped they could watch the stars again some time. But even if they don't they will always remember their starry night.